Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computerized data processing and mapping and information retrieval technologies. More particularly, and without limitation, the present disclosure relates to computerized systems and methods for identifying one or more character strings to associate with a point of interest for use in future queries for information.
Background
Online mapping and information retrieval services have grown significantly in recent years. People now can submit queries and access information using a variety of devices, such as personal computers, laptops, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, smart-phones, televisions, geographical positioning system (GPS) navigation devices, and other devices. Queries for information can be performed locally on a device, or over a network such as the Internet. With increased access to such technologies over a wide variety of devices, people have become more reliant than ever on applications and services for accessing desired information.
One type of information that is commonly sought by users is information related to a point of interest (POI). A POI may be, for example, a specific entity or attraction in a specific geographical location. A POI may be useful or interesting to one or more individuals, or that one or more individuals may wish to visit. By way of example, a POI may represent a tourist attraction, gas station, rest area, hotel, restaurant, museum, hospital, historical site, house for sale, etc. A POI may also correspond to a movie theater showing a particular film, a restaurant that serves a specific type of food, such as pizza, etc.
A user may submit a query for a POI using a variety of different electronic applications or online services. For example, POIs can be displayed in electronic or online mapping applications that convey information about roads, traffic, buildings, landmarks, or terrain. Websites may also provide such information, with query fields or pages provided for users. These and other applications may be interactive and may allow a user to access a map of a specific location (e.g., specific address, city, state, country, etc.) and surrounding locations. Such applications may display information regarding POIs located in or near a displayed location to indicate entitles of potential user interest. For example, a map application on a mobile phone or on a GPS device in an automobile may display driving directions for a travel route, and may display and automatically update information about nearby POIs as the user traverses a route. A user may also search for a specific POI and be presented with directions, an estimated distance, and/or an estimated travel time to the POI. Alternatively, a user may submit a query for a POI over the Internet via a website, such as MapQuest™ at www.mapquest.com.
POI information may be gathered from a variety of data providers. The POI information may be stored in one or more relational databases to build searchable indexes of POI information. Data providers may provide information such as a location, address, name, and/or universal resource locator (URL) for one or more of the POIs. This information may then be stored in an index to allow users of the electronic applications to search for the POIs by location, address, or name. Some data providers may also provide additional data for accessing POI information. However, relying on existing solutions and providers is problematic, because information that could be useful in searching for or identifying a relevant POI may not be provided by a data provider. For example, a data provider may provide a location, address, and name of a restaurant, but this information may not be helpful to a user attempting to locate a restaurant that serves a particular menu item.